Flik And Atta Love Story
by sdream33
Summary: Flik and Atta secretly start dating, and when Atta's mother finds out, they run away because Atta's mother dosent want Atta to date.
1. Chapter 1

**They Dont Know About Us**

**A Flik and Atta Fanfic**

**By Sdream33**

**With Atta**

The gleaming sun shone bright through thr lilac curtains of Atta's little bedroom in the anthill, and the sound of birds chirping filled the morning. Of course ants didnt like birds, but it was a nice to listen to.

''Atta! Wake up!''Dot exclaimed whilst jumping up and down on Atta's bed. A usual rountine.

''Dot...''

''No come on! I have a suprise! You'll love it!''

'Fine just let me get ready.''

Dot rushed out of the room and Atta slowly dragged herself out of bed. She looked at herself in her creamy white mirror and noticed that her antennaes were tangled up in a big knot and her big violet eyes were all bloodshot from waking up.

''I look a mess!'' She said aloud and then started tackling at her anntenaes and washing her face.

After 5 minutes of freshning up Atta finally exited her room and made her way down the tunnels to find her sister. Dot could be a pain at times, but ever since Hopper left, she seemed to have matured slightly.

''ATTA! Over here!'' She heard Dot call. Atta turned around and saw her younger sister jumping around near something that was covered with a blanket.

''What are you hiding monkey?'' Atta chuckled with a little smile on her face. ''You know I hate suprises!''

''I know I know but this took me ages to find! Ive been looking for this for ages and I knew you would love it!''

''Well go on show me!''

Everyone who was rushing around in the anthill stopped in their tracks to see what Dot had done for her sister. They loved the cute relationship the 2 sisters had. Dot pulled the cover off the suprise and revealed the prettiest little diamond ever.

''DOT! I L...LOVE IT!'' Atta exclaimed while scooping up her sister and spinning her around. ''How about I skip work today and we go for a day out. Invite whoever you want.''

''Well duh! Id love to! Can I invite Flik?''

''If you want to!'' Said Atta. ''We'll go find him then we will have to go ask mom to run the colony again ok. She shouldnt mind.''

**With Flik.**

''Flik!''He heard the sound of Dot calling him and then he fell to the floor, after being oushed to the ground and jumped on top on. ''Do you wanna come with me and Atta for a day out? Please please please!''

''Ok I'll come. Where are we going?'' Flik asked.

''Well I dont know but I'm sure it will be fun! Atta's getting mom to look after everyone. So lets go!''

**So here is part 1. The idea of this story is that Atta and Flik start secretly dating. And whe everyone finds out, they run away because Atta's mom dosent want Atta to fall in love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**They Dont Know About Us**

A Flik and Atta Fanfic

**By Sdream33**

'Hey Flik...I wanted to thankyou for coming with me for this. Dot really likes you!'' Atta quietly said.

''No problem Atta. Do you wanna come out tonight with me? Like as friends? We could go for a meal and then for a walk on the beach.'' Flik asked hopefully.

''Sure meet you at 7:00pm at my house?''

''Sure!''

And after that they hugged eachother and went off to their houses, whilst filling up with excitment.

**AFTER THEIR MEAL OUT.**

Atta and Flik exited from the restraunt with stuffed tummy's and happy smiles on their faces.

''Shall we then?'' Flik asked. He held out his hand and Atta gingerly took it.

''Of course! Lets go to the beach!'' Atta exclaimed and off they ran hand in hand.

**On The Beach.**

As the sun started to set Atta and Flik were enjoying a nice evening sitting next to eachother on the goldon warm sands. The clear blue sea sparkled orange from the sun and tonight couldnt be anymore perfect.

Atta sighed happily and then edged closer to Flik and buried her head in his chest. Flik was amazed but didnt object. Instead he put his arm around her and then layed down on the warm sand, causing Atta to lay beside him.

''So Atta, is it hard work being Queen?'' Flik asked,trying to make conversation.

''Yes! First of all Dot wakes me up at like 6:30am each morning, then I have to hurry around the entire day. It's horrible really!'' Atta exclaimed.

After 5 minutes of just sitting there Flik then looked down at Atta, and decided to take a risk. He slowly leant foward and kissed Atta on the head lightly. Atta jumped and looked up over at Flik, amazed.

''S...sorry Atta I didnt mean to its just...'' Flik rushed,stuttering. But before he could say another word Atta kissed him passionately on the lips, and immediatly Flik melted into the kiss.

After 1 minute of kissing, they broke away gasping for breath. Flik held Atta in a tight embrace and then stared into her big violet eyes. Atta stared into his glittering blue eyes and sighed happily. She then looked up at the silver lit moon and stood up.

''We best be getting back Flik. It's late.'' Atta said and held out her hand for Flik.

''Yeah lets go'' Flik answered whilst taking Atta's soft hnd and lifting himself up.

''Flik...dont tell my mom by the way, about this kissing thing.'' Atta said worriedly.

''I wont but why not?'' Flik asked, looking at her worried face.

''My mom dosent want me dating anyone, she wants me to stay single my entire life. If she ever found out she would practically kill me! And then I would probably have to leave and my life would be a mess!''

''I wont dont worry.'' Flik said and then put his arm around her, pulling her close.

''I love you Flik'' Atta declared, putting her free arm around his neck and pulling herself closer to him than before.

''I...I love you to.''

**So part 2 was pretty heartwarming. Made me cry writing this! Lol part 3 will be up soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**They Dont Know About Us**

A Flik and Atta Fanfic

**By Sdream33**

**With Flik.**

''See you tomorrow then my love?'' Flik said from outside the anthill.

''I cant wait! But what time?'' Atta asked, still hand in hand with Flik.

''Ill come for you at 7pm again ok?''

'' Flik.''

''Bye Atta.'' Flik replied. They then sadly departed hands and walked away, still staring back at eachother. Flik couldnt believe this. He and Atta were secretly dating. It was like a dream come true. He'd always had a crush on Atta and now they were together. 'My life couldnt get any better!' He thought to himself. As he entered his house and laid in bed, he couldnt stop thinking of Atta, so he decided to text her.

'Hi Atta' His text read.

'Oh hi Flik!' Atta replied.

'Can I ring you? Or is it best not to?'

'No ring.'

**The Next Morning With Flik.**

''Good morning world!'' He said to himself as he slowly got out of his warm bed. He looked over at himself in the mirror and just applied a small amount of deodrant and headed off out, shutting the door behind him. He was off to see Dot. He promised her a little trip out for a few hours, then he had to go get a present for his beautiful angel Atta.

As Flik approached the home of Atta, he heard distant yelling in the background, and it seemed to be coming from his girlfriends home. 'What's going on?' He thought to himself whilst knocking on the door. Dot answered with a sad look on her face.

''Oh hi Flik...'' Dot sadly whispered.

''Oi trouble whats going on?'' Flik asked while grabbing Dot and throwing her in the air.

''Mom and Atta are arguing. You can come in if you want.'' Dot said queitly. When Flik entered,he saw blood all over the floor and a pale looking Atta lieing on the ground.

''ATTA!'' Dot screamed and ran over to her sisters side. Flik followed, clutching the lifeless Atta in his arms.

''Y...your a monster!'' Dot exclaimed over at her mother.

''Yeah well she deserved it! I may be old but I can still kick ass!'' The retired queen said sourly.

''How did she deserve this then? You know who your like right now mom? HOPPER! And mabye thats were you belong! Down in hell with Hopper!'' Dot exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

''D...Dot..''A weak Atta said, slowly lifting herself up. ''She's r...right mom. H...hopper would be this e..evil. Now I'm going out...mom you can look after the place for a few days, because it's possible I wont be back. Dot and Flik, you coming?''

''Sure!'' They both said and obediently followed Atta.

**An Hour Later.**

''Having fun Dot?'' Flik asked as they both paddled in the sea. Atta decided to watch, seeing as she was trying to find a way to hide all her cuts and bruises...but with no such luck.

''Hell yeah! You should try get Atta to join in! Please!?'' Dot exclaimed, jumping around.

''Well I can try.''Flik said. He dried himself off and ran over to Atta.

''Dot really want you to paddle with her my love.'' Flik whispered. He sa down next to her and sneakily took her hand in his.

''Flik! If she finds out she'll tell mom when we get back! I mean we have to go back tonight.'' Atta exclaimed worriedly.

''I know i know. I really wish you could tell her I mean what's the worse that could happen?'' Flik moaned unhappily.

''Uh...my mom would find out, beat me up again and kick me out?'' Atta yelled as quietly as possible.

''OK...OK. So are you gonna go in the sea with Dot? And is this date thing still going on? You know tonight?'' Flik asked.

''Ill go in the sea with her for a bit...then we best leave and take her back so we can go on this date.'' She said, standing up.

**5 hours later at 7pm.**

''Im off out!'' Atta said, leaving the dinner table and getting quickly applying makeuo to her face.

''Where are you going though?'' Her evil mom asked.

''Out somewhere with Flik..now bye!'' She exclaimed, running out the door.

**5 minutes later.**

''Hi Flik! Atta said happily, running over to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek.

''Oh I see! Just a kiss on the cheek?'' Flik teased, grabbing hold of her and kissing her on the lips.

Atta laughed, kissing him again. ''So where are we off to today then love?'' Atta asked.

''Dunno. Where do you want to go?''

''We could always go for a walk up to that big tree we went to a little while ago. We could mabye camp there for the night?'' Atta said hopefully.

''Sure why not. But what would you mom say?'' Flik siad quietly.

''I dont care really. Come on...please?'' Atta begged.

''OK then.''

**I wonder what will happen next? Keep reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**They Dont Know About Us**

**A Flik and Atta Fanfic**

**By Sdream33**

**THE NEXT MORNING AFTER THE CAMP**

''Morning honey...'' Atta whispered, stretching and then pecking her boyfriend on the cheek. Thinking he was still asleep, she gently stood up, only to be pulled back down by Flik.

''Dont leave yet Atta, we have all day.'' He moaned, cuddling up to Atta making sure she didnt leave. Atta chuckled and gave in, snuggling up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

''Your to cute Flik...'' She sighed.

_**1 hour later**_

''Ok Flik...I'm definitely getting up now.'' She exclaimed, jumping up and running, making sure Flik didnt grab her again.

''Urgh...do we have to?'' Flik said, stretching and sitting up slowly, glancing over at Atta.

''Yeah we do. I have to get back in about 3 hours. I'm gonna try and clear the air with my mom.'' Atta said. ''Come on Flik...we can do this again another day, and I can tell my mom and Dot that I will be longer, then they'll know where I am.''

''Fine honey. But I DEMAND you message me tonight if not well, I may have to kiss you to death cutie!'' Flik laughed, standing up and wrapping his arms around Atta's waist.

''I think that's more like a reward babe!'' Atta whispered. She then spun round and kissed him. At first it was just a simple peck on the lips, but then they kissed eachother passionately. After 10 minutes of kissing eachother, Flik looked her in they eyes.

''Your beautiful my love.'' Flik whispered in her ear seductively.

''Mmmmm...dont tell me things I already know!'' Atta laughed, but after she gently rubbed her hand down his chest, all the way to his crotch.

Flik murmered something that Atta couldnt quite understand, and then he stroked her back softly, until eventually reaching her ass. He grabbed it and then kissed her.

''F...Flik stop!'' Atta pushed him to the ground, staring at him with sad eyes.

''Atta w...what's wrong?''

''I...I cant! I cant do this!'' Atta exclaimed, before bursting into tears and then eventually running off.

''Atta wait!'' Flik called after her, before jumping up infront of her. ''Why not?''

''BECAUSE FLIK! LOOK YOU WOULDNT CARE, SO WHY DONT YOU JUST FUCK OFF?'' Atta shouted, before slapping him round the face and storming off.

_**5 hours later at 6pm**_

''Oh hi Flik!'' Dot exclaimed, ''What are you doing here?''

''Oh nothing just wondered if I could stay for a bit.''

''Sure thing...come on in!'' Dot said happily.

As they entered the room Flik saw that Atta and her mother were hugging.

'They must be happy again' Flik thought, smiling. 'Now time to talk to Atta.

''Atta...'' Flik began, but before he could say anything more she spun around and left the room.

''Flik...whats happened?'' Dot asked. She took his hand and sat him down on the chair in her bedroom.

''You CANNOT tell your mother if I tell you this ok?'' Flik exclaimed firmly.

''I wont Flik, cross my heart.'' Dot said, putting her hand on her heart and crossing it.

''Ok then. Me and your sister...are going out.''

''OMG really!'' Dot said happily. ''But wait then why is she mad at you.

'I cant believe Im telling Dot this.' Flik thought.

''Ok Dot, do you know how babies are made?'' Flik whispered.

''Yeah...when 2 ants have sex. Why?''

''WellletsjustsaymeandAttawentcampinglastnightandthis morningwealmosthadsexShethengotmadbeforeitcouldhappen slappedmeroundthefaceandstorrmedoff.'' Flik said as quickly as he possibly could, not stopping to breath.

''Just apologise Flik, thats all I can say.''


End file.
